2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Carter
DONT ASK The Taker Have you ever heard of the taker? Well you are going to now. The taker is the man who takes your lost things, remember that tv remote you can't find well he has it. That tiny toy you bought at the store and lost within the first day, he has it. Anything you loose he takes and it is then gone forever. One day the taker got lonely he was tired of just taking things, now he is going to take a person. He showed up at a little girls house who's name was Jeff. As Jeff was waking up she heard the creek and crack of the floorboards on the stairs. Suddenly, an erie green smoke cloud appeared and made a strange ooooh sound. Jeff sat up in bed and was confused, she had never seen anything like this. The taker got into the room and grabbed the girl. Her parents had heard the strange sounds and burst into the girls room only to find an empty bed. The father inspected the bed only to find a note and the tv remote the family lost under the covers, it read "thanks for the trade one girl for the tv remote you lost, no tradebacks". After that horrible morning Jeff was never seen again. Last weekend I went to the Valey of Terror. It was so much fun but it was kind of scary. One of the really scary parts was the abandoned bus. When my group walked up to the bus it seemed like it was fine but looks can be deceiving. I was in the front of the group so I had the worst spot. There were srobe lights and smoke in the bus so it was hard to see but when I got to the front of the bus I saw the creepy driver. He turned around and said "your not leaving' (in a very creepy way) and at that moment I turned around to see a guy in a prisoners outfit that was blocking the entrance. I dont really remember how we got out but if I'm correct the guy in the prisoners outfit moved out of the way to let us out. Thats pretty much the highlight of my weekend but this weekend im going to Bates Motel, and it's going to be really scary. I am always losing things, and I mean ALWAYS. Sometimes its my iphone, sometimes its the tv remote, sometimes its that occasional useless paper we only used for one day at school but, yesterday I lost my assaignment book. Usually I find whatever I lost right away but this time it was much different. I had to go all afternoon and all of this morning with out it. I had to text people all night trying to get them to tell me the homework problems. Thankfully they all told me it and I did'nt miss any homework. I finally found my assighnment book during luch in the lost and found. I now know to never lose track of it again. This weekend I went to Bates Motel. It was supposed to be super scary but it was more funny then scary. I went with my friends Patrick and Sean. Before we went to the Bates Motel we hung out at Patrick's house for a while and played with the electric scooter. Patrick had accidentally run over Sean with the scooter and now he has a big scrape on his knee. When we got to the Bates Motel we did everything, we did the hounted hayride, the walk, and the "scareist one" the Bates Motel. One of my favorite parts was the haunted hayride. When I was on the haunted hayride I was texting someone and one of the actors leaned over my shoulder and said "who are you texting"? Most of the time my friends and I just laughed and had fun. We also got a couple selfies with people that work there. In the end it was so much fun. 4mp Cole's Last Adventure At first sight Cole was an ordinary teenager, he had expensive shoes, a t-shirt saying ball is life, and even a few pimples here and there but, he was far from ordinary. Growing up Cole had began to show an interest in space.Cole's uncle's name was Mark Lee. Mark was the first person to live on the moon for longer than a month and Cole wanted to be just like him. Cole would always sit on the couch with his uncle watching tv shows about astronauts and planets and far away galaxies. When he turned 8 his uncle got selected to be commander of the first manned Mars mission. His uncle would go into a spacecraft, fly to Mars (which would be a 6 month journey) set up a habitable fort on Mars and live in it for 30 days. Mark would be accompanied by 3 other astronauts, Scott, Tyler, and Sam. Cole didn't want Mark to have to be away for so long but he really didn't have a choice. On the way to Mars Mark would video chat with Cole but eventually they were too far away to video chat. When news reached Cole that Mark had successfully reached Mars Cole was relieved. Cole very well knew all the ways something could go wrong but he was he really happy to hear everything went ok. Because Mars was so far away it took 20 minutes for a message to be sent from Mars, received on Earth, and then respond by people on Earth. On Mars Mark,Scott,Tyler, and Sam were forced to make decisions on their own. On day 13 mission control back on Earth started to notice that Mark's vital signs were beginning to drop which is only observed when someone is dying. Mission control reported this to Scott because they didn't want to let Mark know until they were sure something was wrong. Scott had previously had some suspicions about Mark but he had thought he was letting his mind get the best of him. On day 15 Mark had said that he was going out on an expedition in the rover. Mark had promissed to be back before sun down because he knew how Scott would be if he was late.It was getting dark so Scott decided to radio for Mark to make sure everything was going smoothly. “This is Scott, just radioing in to make sure everything is ok and you're on your way home, over”. Scott waited for a response but one was not present. “This is Scott, Mark respond over”. Once again Scott was greeted with the eerie silence. Scott knew something was wrong, Mark was usually the one complaining to everyone else for having their coms off. Scott thought that maybe Mark is already back, it's quite often that Mark comes back and gets in the shower right away which would obviously means he wouldn’t respond. Sam was checking the system’s main computer when suddenly the screen began flashing red and warning LARGE STORM INCOMING. Sam acted quickly and began warning the crew to prepare for immediate evacuation. Scott, Sam, and Tyler quickly assembled into the launch pod and prepared themselves for the launch. Just as they were about to take off Scott noticed that Mark wasn’t there. Mark had figured that Tyler would have gotten him out of the shower and into the pod but when he asked Tyler he said that besides him no one had been in the shower all day besides Tyler himself. It was too late. It was Scott’s job to make sure that the crew made it home safe and if he had the option to leave one person behind to save the rest then he was going to have to do it. Once they reached orbit they checked their security feed from back at the base. The fort was destroyed. The indoor farm? Gone. The research center? Gone. The living quarters? Gone. The entire base was no more than a barren wasteland full of rubble and forgotten memories. There was no salvaging what was left. The mission was a complete failure. TO BE CONTINUED dun dun dah and stuff............ Where Im From I am from the fishing rod, the one that seemed stretch on into the clouds. I am from the crab pot, The one that would sink down to the bottom of the ocean I am from the long tree branch, The branch that when touched transformed, Into a tall flaming sword that when in my hands, Defeated everything in its path I am from the waves, The waves that pushed and pulled, for all of eternity, In a never ending loop I am from the clouds The clouds which could become anything As long as I truly believed They were what I thought to see Pablo Once there was a man named Pablo. Pablo lived in the magical land of Zimbabwe and he had a very big house and a big deck. One day he went outside and on to his very big deck and saw a mysterious man. Pablo said "who are you and what are you doing on my deck"? The man responded "it is I the king of slabs, or the slab king for short"! Pablo said "ok well come inside". The slab king came inside and said "do you want to play slab simulator"? Pablo said "sure I have it on disk". Then just a Pablo was about to put the disk in the wii, a meteor smashed through the ceiling and broke the wii. Suddenly, thousands of crabs came swarming out of the meteor shouting "what are you doooooooooooing here you loooooooooser". The slab king shouted "no! how did they find me"! Pablo and the slab king got in his car and drove off. In the distance Pablo heard the explosions from his house as the crabs tore it apart. That night pablo and the slab king sat around the fire as the slab king told stories about him running away from the crabs. They have been chasing him for years and he always somehow got away. The next day the car ran out of gas and they were forced to walk. After walking for many hours they came across a small wooden hut. Pablo went inside the hut to find a man sitting down and meditating. Pablo asked how he could sit there for so long and be so still and the man responded, "you've got to give ya self to the rhythm yo". Then Pablo got an idea. Pablo and the slab king went back to the house to find the crabs waiting and just as the crabs were about to attack, Pablo played the horrible song "Sweatshirt" at full blast. It was too much for the crabs and the all exploded! The slab king was finally free and could roam around without any fear of being chased by crabs. THE ENDZZZZZZ Category:Period Seven Category:All Students